The Boy is Mine
by HC247
Summary: What if the catfight scene had gone...differently....Musicalverse, AU, Take as you will.. Reviews much appreciated!


**This is what happens when I'm trapped in a car for 2 hours on a roadtrip with my friends. Nothing serious here. You may love it. You may hate it. I just had to get it out of my system. ;)**

* * *

"Yes, well, a lot of us are taking things that don't belong to us, aren't we?"

Biting back a sigh of disgust, Elphaba turned away from the woman who had once been her only friend. "I have nothing left to say to you." she muttered.

Glinda's face was twisted into a smug smirk. "Well, that's a first. I've never known Elphaba Thropp to back down from an argument." The green girl stiffened, but offered no reply. Glinda shrugged. "It's just as well, I suppose," she went on, flippantly. "You and I both know it wouldn't last."

Well, if that wasn't the final straw…

"That's it." Whirling to face the blonde, Elphaba glared her down. "We need to talk"

Glinda feigned innocence. "Whatever about?"

Elphaba gaze was silent, but lethal. "You know very well what about."

The blonde raised a brow. '"Don't you mean who?"

"It's 'whom'" The taller woman growled. "And he has a name."

"I know his name."

"Good." Her smile was acidic. "Then you also know that he chose me. He _loves _me."

Glinda smiled sweetly. "Sorry to burst your bubble, sweetumms. But he's mine."

And so it began….

Elphaba shook her head. "You need to give it up because I've had about enough." Her tone was practical. "It's not hard to see the boy is mine."

Glinda wouldn't budge. "I'm sorry that you seem to be confused, he belongs to me. Everybody knows that." Her smile disappeared. "The boy is mine."

Elphaba did her best to withhold a groan. Couldn't Glinda see that truth? Maybe it was time for a more direct approach. Reason always seemed to work in her favor. She motioned two nearby tree stumps. "I think it's time we got this straight. Let's sit and talk face to face. There is no way you could mistake him for yours" She shook her head, unable to resist adding, for good measure, "Are you insane?"

"Oh, Elphie," To her surprise, the blonde only shook her head with such a force, the green girl was surprised the motion didn't send that ridiculous tiara flying from her head. When she spoke, her tone was deceptively…good. "You see I know that you may be just a bit jealous of me."

"Jealous!?"

Glinda held up a hand. "I can understand. If I were you, I would be too."

She snorted. "Glinda, believe me, The last thing I feel for you is jealousy. Pity, maybe-"

"That fact is," Glinda continued, "that you're blind if you can't see that his love is all in _me_."

_Keep dreaming, Princess. _Still, Elphaba felt a pang of guit and she hadn't wanted to bring this up…but the truth was the truth…. "You see, dearie, I tried to hesitate. I didn't want to say what he told me last night. He said without me he couldn't make it through the day." She smirked at the blonde. "Isn't that a shame?"

It gave her a small amount of pleasure to see Glinda flinch under her gaze, but the Good Witch recovered quickly. "Maybe you misunderstood," She reasoned aloud, "Because I can't see how he could want to change something that's so good because my love is all it took. And trust me, honey," the brow ascended again. "I am _good_."

"Glinda, listen!" Elphaba was quickly losing patience. "You need to give it up because I've had about enough." What would it take? "It's not hard to see the boy is mine."

Glinda was on her feet, attempting to use every inch of her small frame to appear intimidating. "I'm sorry that you seem to be confused, he belongs to me." She glared down at her former roommate "The boy is mine."

Turning away, the blonde proceeded to pace a few moments. Elphaba tried to gauge what she was doing, but Glinda kept her head down and her voice to a soft mutter. Finally, the blonde turned to the other woman, threw her hands in the air, saying, "Must you do the things you do? Keep on acting like a fool?" Coming to her, Glinda placed her hand on Elphaba's shoulders. "You need to know it's me not you and if you didn't know it, girl, it's true!"

The green girl shrugged roughly out of her grasp. "I think that you should realize and try to understand why he is a part of my life." Despite their argument, her heart went out to the other woman and she acknowledged that with a tilt of her head. "I know it's killing you inside…"

"You can say what you want to say," Glinda replied, placing a hand to her hip. "What we have you can't take and from the truth you can't escape." Tapping a finger to her head, she announced, "I can tell the real from the fake."

_Then I think something needs to be fixed. "_When will you get the picture?" she asked. "Can't you see, Glinda? You're the past. I'm the future." She mirrored the shorter woman's positions, glare and scowl firmly in place. "For once, it's my time to shine. Oh,and if you didn't know," She now stood toe-to-toe with Glinda. "The boy is _mine._"

It was Glinda's turn to snap. "You need to give it up because I've had about enough." Pushing herself on her toes, she met the green girl's eyes "It's not hard to see the boy is mine."

To anyone else, the situation might have been comical, but Elphaba was quickly losing her calm exterior. "I'm sorry that you seem to be confused, he belongs to me." She spoke through gritted teeth "The boy is mine."

"Girls?"

Both women turned to see the object of the affections come into the clearing. Fiyero stopped, taking a moment to digest the situation before him. "What's going on here?"

Both women glanced at him, then each other, then back to him. Glinda saw the opportunity first, racing to his side. Taking her face in his hands, she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and gently stroked his face. It took him back, for a moment before he asked, "Glinda, what was that for?"

Ignoring him, she turned to Elphaba. "You can't destroy this love I found." She stated.

Fiyero seemed confused. "What love? Glinda, I told you, it's over."

She wagged her finger at Elphaba. "You're silly games, I won't allow"

Fiyero's brow rose. "What games?"

Glinda finally turned back to the man in questioned. "The boy is mine without a doubt." she said, smugly. "You might as well throw in the towel."

Fiyero inched away from the blonde. "What's going on here? Elphaba?"

"Shut up, Fiyero," She muttered. Marching up to him, she grabbed him by the lapels of his uniform and kissed him long and deep. She pulled away a moment later, leaving the Prince stunned, but satisfied. "Why, Fae…"

"Not now," she snapped, turning back to Glinda. Throwing a hand to the side, she demanded, "What makes you think that he wants you when I'm the one that brought him to this special place in my heart?"

Glinda scoffed, "I'm surprised you even have one."

"Glinda!" Fiyero's tone was nothing short of shocked.

"It's all right, Fiyero," Elphaba stated calmly. "She need to know." Turning back to the other woman, she said, "Because he was _my_ love right from the start."

Glinda had had enough. Wedging herself between them, she declared, "The boy is mine.."

Elphaba snorted. "Keep dreaming, my sweet. Not yours."

Glinda grabbed his arm. "But mine"

Elphaba took a possessive hold on the other. "Not yours"

"Girls…" Fiyero face began to show something close to fear.

Glinda tugged him hard to the left. "He's mine!"

Elphaba shook her head and pulled to the right "Not yours!"

"Girls?"

The continued in this way for several moments. Glinda pulled left and Elphaba pulled right and Fiyero was suddenly cursing his good looks and irresistible charm. Just when he had reached the point of near nauseous, Glinda gave a hard tug that nearly pulled him arm from his socket. "But mine!", she cried. The action sent the poor man hurling across the clearing and landing in a heap on the other side. His pleas for help were ignored as the ladies continued their argument.

Glinda's airy voice spoke first. "I'm sorry that you seem to be confused."

Elphaba's followed, deceptively sweet. "He belongs to me. The boy is _mine_"

"Whomever helps me up, wins," he declared weakly, then passed out cold on the ground.


End file.
